The present disclosure relates to professional development. In particular, the present disclosure relates managing professional development plans and user portfolios.
In recent years, some educational and professional systems have been moving toward performance pay which provides that a portion of a professional's compensation may be tied to performance. However, these systems are often limited in managing and monitoring the professional development of these professionals. For example, current systems often lack online tools for professionals to use to plan their professional development, create and share portfolios of their accomplishments, or to easily report their progress on various development plans to their administrators. These systems are also generally limited in providing administrators with the ability to direct the professional development of those users that they oversee. For example, these systems often do not provide administrators with the ability to set and monitor specific goals and tasks for those users and follow-up and to provide feedback on those goals and tasks to those users.